


Deleted Scene from The Stronger Pull

by weepingnaiad



Series: The Stronger Pull 'verse [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Deleted scene from <i>The Stronger Pull</i>.  Takes place right after Chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene from The Stronger Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd deleted scene with my usual disclaimers.

Jim stood at the back of the now empty hall staring at the slumped figure sitting on the steps in front of the large windows. The intricately cut glass carved the moon’s rays into sharp shards, slashing Bones’ face with bright swathes of light in the dark shadows.

Jim bit his lip, unsure now that the chaos of the no-longer-a-wedding reception was behind them. Funny how he could face down hostile aliens set on his death, calmly leap off a platform high about a planet’s atmosphere, jump out of a shuttle, or do any number of death defying stunts, but he was stymied and terrified by his own emotions for one irascible doctor. And said doctor had just walked away from a ‘normal’ life to stay by his side.

Jim shook his head and smiled as he watched Bones lean back and stretch out, resting on his elbows on the wide platform, with his head tipped back. Even with his hair mussed and bow tie hanging limply on his chest, Bones oozed confident sensuality, neither oblivious to the figure he cut nor deeply interested in how his grace affected others. He simply drew the eye and cared less that he did.

The long stretch of Bones’ neck called to Jim and with a too practiced ease, he stepped forward, locked the doors behind him and reached up to loosen the collar of his dress tunic. He wanted Bones like he had no other and his breath hitched at that thought. He had confessed his feelings, admitted his need, and Bones hadn’t run, had instead thrown away everything that he’d built… all for _him_. Jim was shaken for a moment by the depth of that action, but he never faltered in his steps.

McCoy lifted his head and met Jim’s gaze, his eyes veiled and partially hidden by a lock of hair that slid forward. Jim felt a possessive surge rocket through him and he rushed forward, hitting all fours and slamming their mouths together. ‘Mine’ roared through his blood, strengthened by Bones’ moan as they kissed.

“Want you,” Jim sighed against Bones’ lips.

“Here? Now?” McCoy’s lips curled slightly in amusement.

“Please?” Jim begged as he let his lips trail along Bones’ jawline to whisper breathily in his ear. “You’re mine. I’ve been dreaming of this. Can’t wait. Want to show you how much I need you.”

McCoy inhaled sharply as Jim nibbled his ear lobe and then he groaned. “Oversexed bastard.” He shimmied out from under Jim who whined as he sat back on his haunches.

Jim just stared, watching as Bones settled on the platform, resting on his elbows, his legs splayed. His heart was thudding in his chest and all he knew was how much he needed this man. Bones cocked his head at him and raised one eyebrow. “Well?”

Jim didn’t need a further invitation as he stripped his dress tunic off and pounced, his fingers already working at his pants as their mouths met.

Bones wrapped his arms about Jim and chuckled. “Slow down there, cowboy. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jim pulled back, his heart thudding. “You promise? You almost left, Bones. You swear you’re staying?”

Bones crooked one leg, allowing Jim to settle more comfortably between his legs. “I’m yours, Jim. Always have been. Always will be. Hell, you know it’s true. We’re doing this here, aren’t we?”

Jim felt the tight band constricting his heart release and he could breathe, could smile. “Yeah.” He leaned in and sucked gently, careful not to leave marks above the collar. He stood up and was out of his uniform almost without thought and was back down, helping tug Bones’ pants off. “Need you.”

“So quit talking and have me, dammit!”


End file.
